sukisyofandomcom-20200214-history
Sunao Fujimori
Sunao Fujimori (藤守 直 Fujimori Sunao) is a high school student and part of the schools 'do-it-all' club, Jack Of Trades. He has a second personality inside of him named Ran, who was created with the influence of Yoru to endure Aizawa's experiments. His roommate is Sora Hashiba. Appearance Sunao has pink hair that appears short from the front, but has a longer length behind his neck, going all the way down to his waist. He keeps his long hair tied up with a long piece of red ribbon. His eyes are the same shade of pink, and are very expressive. Personality Sunao is easily irritated and isn't above punching anyone who makes him lose his temper, especially Sora, whom he punches a few times in the beginning of the anime series. Unlike his roommate, Sunao is very composed, sometimes to the point of appearing aloof with others. Unless he knows what is going on, he is reluctant to divulge information about himself to others; when Kano handed out the health survey to Sora and Sunao, the latter said, "We won't fill up any forms if we don't know what they are for." He's careful when interacting with others, as seen when Soushi invited Sora and him into the car (to which he asked, "Where are we going?"). When Soushi taunted him, "Are you scared?" after both Sora and Sunao showed reluctance and hesitation, the pink-haired male grimly glared, "Not really." Soushi then commented how Sunao 'has not changed' and always tries to 'hide his fears'. Although he has rough edges when dealing with certain people (in particular, Sora), he is in fact a 'tsundere' type. When Sora was doing double-duty for Sunao for the Peron job (due to Sunao's fear of water), Sunao secretly tries to get over his hydrophobia at night as a method to work alongside the blue-haired male, despite telling Sora not to complain when the latter mentioned that Sunao could have at least said "thank you" or "you've worked hard" for doing his share of the work. Background As a child, Sunao went to school with friends Sora Hashiba and Matsuri Honjou. They often snuck out of school grounds at night to meet one another. One night, after Matsuri moved away, Sunao and Sora were abducted by an organization led by Aizawa as experiment subjects for personae creation. While there, Sunao created his alternate personality, Ran, under the influence of Sora and his alternate personality, Yoru. Ran and Yoru helped their hosts endure Aizawa's cruel and traumatizing tests. Minato Shinichiro and Kai Nanami attempted to help the two escape. However, as Sora and Sunao were running down a hallway, Sunao tripped and was left behind by Sora, Shinichirou and Nanami. Sunao stayed there for many years, hating Sora and craving revenge for letting go of his hand. Aizawa then plotted a plan that would both test Sora's mind's capability to be controlled and allow Sunao to get revenge. To put this plan in motion, Nagase acted as middleman; Sunao then returned to school to gain everybody's trust. Relationships Sora Hashiba At first, he claims he hates Sora, but he becomes closer to Sora with each game/episode, eventually consummating his relationship with Sora. Just as Sora calls Sunao by his last name, Sunao refers to Sora as Hashiba; in some episodes, Sunao calls Sora by the childhood nickname of "Kuu-chan" instead. Matsuri Honjou Minato Shinichiro Kai Nanami Ren Shiina, Fuuta Kitamura, and Sei (Hashiba) Aizawa Kai Nagase Hiromu Sakura Ran Ran is Sunaos other personality. He is Yorus lover (Yoru is Soras other personality). The only diffrence between Ran and Sunao is that when it is Ran his eyes are red. Also a slightly higher voice. Yoru Gallery Sunao Fujimori/Gallery Trivia *Sunao name may be a reference to what he does in the anime. Sunao means "obedient" or "honest" in Japanese. In the anime, Sunao want revenge on Sora for letting go his hand when they were escaping. So when Sunao get into the school he lied to Sora and the gang to get their trust. Also he was kidnapped and tested on with mind control. *Sunao is show to be aquaphobic in episode 7. When the Jack Of The Trade were request to help in boating, Sunao refused. Then when they tried to put his head in a small bowl of water he started freaking out. However in the OVA when the group went to a hot spring, he doesn't seem afraid or nervous. This may imply that he has gotten over it, that the OVA isn't canon, or he doesn't see the water as a threat. Category:character Category:Male Characters